This invention relates to a mine stopping having a man door and a door frame assembly therein and, more particularly, to a mine stopping comprising a plurality of extensible and contractible metal panels and a man door and door frame assembly installed in a man door opening in the mine stopping.
So-called mine "stoppings" are widely used in mines to stop off the flow of air in passages in the mines, a stopping generally being installed at the entrance of a passage to block the flow of air therethrough. One type of mine stopping that is widely used is the type made of extensible and contractible panels. It is often desired that such stoppings be provided with a door, which is referred to as a "man door", for occasional access to the blocked off passage. However, a problem has been encountered in providing a door for a stopping comprising elongate extensible and contractible panels in that the use of fastening means, such as bolts or screws, for securing the door frame in place interferes with the extensibility and contractibility of the panels.